


Hank and Hulk's Time Travel Agency

by buckythepresident



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckythepresident/pseuds/buckythepresident
Summary: Collection of experiences at the famous time travel agency. Some are still the same while others struggle with changes the Blip created.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 6 months post Endgame; James is Bucky; multiple known characters and occasional OCs.

Hank Pym appears on the TV screen holding a serious, borderline annoyed expression, arms crossed over chest tightly. "Do you know where your significant other was yesterday? Were they really on that business trip two months ago?"

A series of candid, poorly filmed, people-stalking scenes follow before Banner's yellowish grin appears and the camera promptly zooms out to fit his whole head within the frame. "Wanna see what life was like in Medieval England? Or Ancient Greece!?"

Hank's back on the screen but in Banner's shadow and he continues, stiff as the next dead guy. "Call Hank and Hulk's Time Travel Agency today for a trip you'll never forget."

Banner unintentionally rashly bends downwards, pushes Hank out of the frame and whispers. "And no one will ever know about it."

Just as he's about to reach for his phone and prank call the hell out of the two geniuses, the TV switches off and Sam's childish giggling turns into an exhausted moan.

"They're idiots," James leans on the sofa's back support looking down on his roommate. "And so are you if you wanna waste time on them."

He leaves for the kitchen in search of a quick snack before hitting the gym. He's been eating all day.

It gives Sam time to find a rational reason to defend them and when James grabs the fridge handle, he jumps to an upright position. "They're helping people."

"No, we're helping people. They put them in danger."

"Lang is there for security."

"Yeah, maybe.. from mice."

"You're just jealous because you gotta get your hand dirty," Sam smirks at his own pun, he's full of them lately. However James's confused expression makes him feel sorry for the guy. "You don't even know how they do it, don't ya?"

"And I don't wanna know," James finally opens the fridge only to find it empty. He closes his eyes in despair, one second away from strangling his partner.

"You ate it all," Sam sarcastically incriminates him. "and it was your turn on grocery shopping."

Still holding onto the handle, James grunts to his chin complaining. "We talked.. about.. grocery shopping."

"Oh please, after Thanos, no one remembers you as the public enemy number one."

"Some do. It's too early," he glances at Sam before leaving the kitchen. "I'm going to the gym."

"Y'know they're more afraid of you there than in Whole Foods, right?"

The only thing the two were good at for the past six months was arguing. After the Blip most of the heroes went their own ways but Sam and James, we're contacted by the CIA who recognized their potential to help continue protecting the Earth – on a smaller scale. Unfortunately for them, CIA doesn't hand out exclusive, top floor condos in Manhattan to each of their agents so they ended up living together in a cramped, suburb two-bed in need for refurbishment.

Any day they weren't on a mission looked pretty much like today, but there is something out of place about today that Sam just can't shake off. A crippling feeling like when you lose something valuable or say a bad thing about someone only to realize they heard it.

Sam's been staring through the window, brainstorming to find the source of his unease before calling for James.

And him? Although already in the wormhole he can still hear his name echo despite being told that at this point, we wouldn't hear a thing.

James returns to the agency and faces Sam, Lang and Banner eagerly waiting on him in front of the platform while Hank's asleep in his chair at the console behind them, worn out S.H.I.E.L.D. cap covering his face.

"And?" Sam displays his impatience. There's a lot at stake here.

Agency interior resembles a psychic's home thanks to Hank's inarguable taste in design. Instead of candles, tarot cards and incense, however, there's about a dozen computers, thick cables all over the floor and empty iced coffee cans which pile up every night.

James maintains a bland, monotone expression even when the suit comes off. He takes two steps to get off the platform before lifting his phone to show them a photo. "It was blue."

"Yes!" Scott screams grabbing Sam by his shoulder. "I can't believe you don't know which shirt you had on yesterday!"

"At least he changes," Banner comforts Sam who doesn't look like he cares enough to be comforted despite losing the bet. "Since smelling Thor I'm scarred for life."

"Children," Hank speaks from underneath the cap. "I'm trying to sleep here if you don't mind."

"Don't you have a wife you haven't seen in 30 years to go to, old man?" Scott turns around. He was looking forward to a fun night after a week of non-stop work.

"We do have an early opening tomorrow, remember?" disappointed himself Banner sadly agrees with Hank.

Scott shrugs it off knowing it's true and the four leave towards the exit. The Agency's been packed since the grand opening last month and this was the first time they met after the funereal. All because of Sam's prank call the day before. Even James desired some carefree relaxation in between exhausting missions taking them to a different state every time.

They stop by the exit looking like a bunch of kids who were just told they can't have a sleepover. But they never really hung out anyway, what's to stop them from continuing to do so now? Maybe the reminiscing of the times before but surely not for being on the run from governments of the world.

Scott's about to share a final thought to tired James who secretly can't wait to shower and Sam who's planning on making James go out for drinks with him. But two figures contour behind the blurred glass door and it's all they can think about. One figure hesitantly knocks on the door, then promptly follows by ringing the bell.

Banner exchanges curious looks with Scott and everyone makes way for him to be the one greeting the strangers. James readily places artificial fingers over his Glock while Sam and Scott stand behind Banner.

He tries opening the door silently but fails as the lock's mechanic sounds off throughout the entrance hallway. Banner sighs and opens it promptly revealing Wanda and a familiar woman besides her.

"What is this, a surprise reunion?" his shouting grabs other's attention and they peek through the entrance as well.

"We lost something," Wanda's voice shivers revealing just how desperate she is. "We need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

James unintentionally peeks through half open door at Wanda and Dazzler, bored by the conversation he's apparently included in. Ladies are sitting in the back room – an unfinished staff area. They're holding on to their cups of coffee while Wanda explains to tired Hank what happened – whatever she can remember. The singer is obviously zoned out, scratching the lacquer off the old wooden table and staring into blank space behind Hank.

"I told you already," Banner's leaned against the wall, explaining to Sam his reason to refuse helping. "It stinks of what we did before. I'm _done_ with avenging."

Scott remains silent, occasionally glancing at both Banner and Sam. Although doing his best to remain neutral, he secretly agrees with Banner. There's no way he'd threaten his daughter's safety after everything they've been through.

"How is it any different from what you do here?" Sam argues back, acknowledging the work they do at the Agency. "Look at it as just another job out of hours."

"We deal with personal problems and experiences of," Banner glances at Wanda making sure she's not listening and lowers his voice before proceeding. "_normal people_. You know what the most exciting part of my day was today?"

"A woman lost her child at the mall this morning and went back in time to find it," Scott interrupts with a wide smile, proud of their work.

"We followed the kid for about two hours. He was about to spend the whole day in the arcade when we came back and," Banner smirks. "let's just say certain _someone_ is grounded until his 18th birthday."

James shrugs at the story thankful his lifestyle is not as bland as theirs. He'd only lose his mind. Again.

Sam, on the other hand, doesn't really know how to respond, but one thing is for sure; the mantle of Captain has been passed on to him and he's got a lot to prove before holding the shield with confidence. That's why it's still safely tucked underneath his bed and collecting dust.

"Gentlemen?" Hank sounds off from the staff area implying to come inside.

"You go," Banner says giving them an approval to use the machine. It's the least he can do.

The two didn't really become accommodated to easy living, they both still enjoy the rush of adrenaline and adventure, but on a much smaller scale compared to saving the world or the universe. There's something about making the little guy safe and happy which makes them feel the same. Not many superheroes could say the same thing for themselves.

* * *

Hank stays behind not just because he's been sleeping at work more often than usual but because he can't quite grasp Wanda's story yet. He's eager to know more believing the situation might be more serious than what everyone currently thinks.

Sam and James enter the room and join the rest at the table. Wanda finally decides to drink her coffee while Dazzler can't let the phone out of her grasp, typing every couple of minutes as she waits for a response from the other side. They sit in silence for some time before Sam decides he's ready to hear what happened.

"So?" he begins while looking at Wanda. "What do you remember?"

"Not as much as I should," obviously distressed, her fingers shiver as she lets go off the cup and presses palms between her thighs. "I just woke up with no recollection of what happened."

She can control and read everyone's minds but she's on the road to losing hers if her memory doesn't return soon. What Wanda looks like is nothing compared to how desperate she feels within. No one could handle it.

"You think you hit your head?" James questions, fixing his stare at Dazzler's untouched coffee before yawning.

"Even if I did, why doesn't _she_ remember anything either?" she nods at her friend who's still texting, disconnected from the conversation.

James decides to grab her coffee and as he's taking a big sip of the brew, he's blinded by a sudden bright light. He distances the cup away from his face and his eyes adjust revealing a tiny but powerful energy sphere hovering out of his drink only to disperse into nothing above their heads. He looks at Dazzler who's already squinting her eyes back at him behind her phone screen.

"I like it cold," she finally speaks and looks back at her phone.

Still holding the sip in his mouth, he brings the cup right under his lips and spits it back in. It makes Sam gag while Hank gets up to make more coffee.

"We woke up somewhere off the south Italy coast," Wanda continues with disbelief.

"What the hell were you doing there?" he questions once again but one sight from Wanda and he remembers they don't know that either. "How did you get back?"

"My jet," Dazzler joins in, leaving the phone at the table and grabbing her coffee. "the only thing that actually makes sense. Thankfully, its system keeps track of all journeys and I found out that we had a stop in London."

Despite their trouble, Sam can't quite shake off being starstruck by meeting her. She rose to fame within the first three months after everyone came back from the Blip.

"What's your name anyway?" if they're going to work together Sam's not planning on calling her by her strange stage name.

"You can call me Alison," she takes a sip of her coffee and Sam looks away in disgust while James can't hold off a smirk from his face. "The important thing is the only one we can both remember; we lost something _extremely_ valuable."

"Valuable and," Wanda massages her left temple releasing tiny red sparks while keeping her eyes closed, trying to remember any feelings she might've lost along with her memory. "dangerous."

By now it's clear to Hank that they will need to use the machine to restore whatever they've lost but he needs to set up some ground rules before they travel through time. It would be so much easier if Scott and Banner travel along with them, but the odds are so slim he'd be the one suiting up before those two.

"And?" he steps away from the hob leaving the water for coffee to boil. "You wanna go directly to the island or start from London?"

Two ladies exchange looks before collectively agreeing they need to go straight back to the place where they woke up.

"The island. We arrived there three days ago," Wanda reveals.

"Then the only thing I need are the coordinates," Hank returns to the hob, grabs a pack of ground coffee and adds two spoons to the boiling water. "The four of you will go?"

This time James and Sam's eyes meet and its crystal clear they won't refuse to help. "Yeah," James replies leaning back in his chair while Sam walks away form the table to make a phone call.


	3. Chapter 3

While James doesn't mind going through the same experience twice in one night, Sam who never time traveled, feels a bit nauseous as Hank explains how the newest time travel GPS work. Besides locking around the wrist of the traveler, they can also send signals to whoever's in the present to warn of any trouble and pull them out immediately. Stark was right to leave most of his work to Hank and Banner. He knew they're the most logical choice to upgrade his innovations and use them for good.

"This is the suit up button," Hank points at the button in line with Wanda's thumb before a loud, uncontrollable yawn. "The big middle one is for _danger._ You press that one and I bring you back."

She nods several times in a row without saying anything and they successfully complete the hurried time travel induction. The four face each other in pairs while Hank makes another round checking the wrist devices before he can send them off to the past.

Alison checks her phone one more time before giving it to Hank. Although not visible she's distressed from the gap in her memory. It's not the first time this has happened to her but it does bother her so much more. There's nothing clear about this situation and it makes her uneasy and weary of what to expect when they go back. She should be prepared for anything.

"Okay," Hank hops off the platform and reaches the console. "Suit up."

"You sure you won't fall asleep?" Sam feels slightly bad for making the old man stay awake until they're back.

"If you don't mess up, I'll be asleep in the next twenty minutes so _please_," he yawns once again.

"You got it," James interrupts as he suits up and the rest follow. "No mess ups."

"We shouldn't feel anything strange after we travel, right?" Sam gulps looking at James.

"Not as long as you keep your arms pressed against your body like this," James makes an x shape over his chest and for a second everyone believes him.

"I won't send you straight to the island," Hank continues while typing in the location coordinates. "It might be too suspicious. Instead you'll find yourself at the port several nautical miles away from it."

"Y'know, if we weren't in this situation, I'd love to visit Italy," Wanda recommends to her friend.

"We already did apparently," Alison smiles back at her thinking of a possible world tour if her career continues to bloom.

"Whenever you're ready ladies," Hank is in front of the platform arms crossed on chest, remote-like device clutched in his left hand. "I know I'm probably boring you with rules by now but just another reminder not to converse with anyone if you don't have to, especially yourselves."

Sam takes a couple of deep breaths proving to everyone present how stressed he really is. He didn't think he'd ever need to time travel but helping a friend in need is still a bigger priority than staying in his comfort zone.

Once everyone is fully settled and ready to go, Hank takes two steps away from the platform. At the push of the button on his handheld device, the four disappear off the face of present Earth.

* * *

Before opening her eyes, Alison indulges into the rest of her senses. A deep inhale through her nose welcomes an intoxicating mix of lavender and rosemary almost making her burst into thousands of colorful, blinding lasers. Wanda smiles at the sound of harmonica in the distance playing an uplifting tune interrupted by an occasional cheer.

They find themselves at the hilltop overlooking the port cramped at a small lagoon. It's late in the evening and they can barley see the island distinct above the sea line. Wand and Alison approach Sam and James who are much closer to the edge of the hill and they retract their suits collectively.

"We're dressed too warm for this weather," Alison shares her observation with the rest. Still, she'd replace windy New York in September with this anytime.

"That's exactly why we'll split up," Sam insists as he takes off his jacket. "Bucky and I will go and find a boat while you two mingle around." He pauses to approach Alison. "Think anyone will recognize you?"

"I don't think my fame transcends the States but who knows."

"Well, let's hope not," he concludes but is quick to improve his answer, avoiding any confusion. "It would just drag out the mission, obviously."

"_Obviously_," Wanda adds with a smirk as she passes by Sam to reach a gravel path behind them, thinking of the time they took a road trip to New Jersey with James. Sam sang along to each song while James pretended he doesn't know them. He ended up subconsciously lip syncing to most songs as well.

It takes them around ten minutes of walk to descend from the hilltop. Wanda and Alison start planning out the grocery list since it should take them around three hours to reach the island. Meanwhile, Sam and James are way ahead and waiting for them near the closest town road.

"Hey uhm," James stutters wiping sweat off his forehead. "Did you just call me _Bucky_ back there?"

"Really?" Sam pretends he's surprised but he already cringed a couple of times because of that slip up. "I know it's weird, it won't happen again."

"No, no," James puts his hands up, "It's okay, actually."

Sam examines him, frowning his brow before continuing. "Because only Cap used it and-"

"Everyone thinks it was _our_ thing. I can't even count how many times Wanda corrected herself by now but Bucky _is_ my nickname and to be honest, I actually like it more than James."

"Well," Sam sighs through a smile, arms resting on his hips. "If it's fine by you."

The girls reach them preventing what would become an uncomfortable silence and Wanda is about to share their thoughts on food and drink for their _sea excursion_. But before she says anything Sam prevents her placing the index finger over his lips, then pointing the same one behind Alison and her.

A group of three older men are having an evening walk, stuttering on their way around the town, obviously intoxicated. Nothing strange for a late summer's night but Sam would rather be additionally cautious, especially because they're in the past. The four remain silent in hope to attract less attention but as the men walk past them one can't help but notice the girls. He stays behind and turns around, slowly approaching them as he squints his eyes to see better.

"Signora?" he points his finger at Alison. "Were you not just at the port? An hour ago?"

"No, no," Alison shakes her head and tries to look away while the rest observe the man.

"Yes, yes you were! You sang to me, voce Bellissima!" his face lights up but he slowly looks behind him at the port. "Did your ship.. Not sail!?"

"I – _oh god_," her brain freezes and she let's out a tired whine, not knowing how to respond.

Wanda thinks of saying that was Alison's twin who stranger speaks of while Sam tries to suppress his laughter, holding his palm over the mouth.

"Si signore," James places a hand over man's shoulder, surprising everyone with his Italian pronunciation. "Era tardi. Ma ora stiamo partendo."

"_Ahh_," man waves his hands in the air appearing annoyed, while James presses lips and slowly nods. "Sono frivoli. Buonasera!"

He shakes hands with everyone before skipping back to his friends. Wanda, Sam and Alison all look at James with curiosity acknowledging how stunned they are.

"What? I was here in the forties." It's good to know that decades of brainwashing didn't erase his knowledge of foreign languages.

"At least we can communicate if we have to," Wanda focuses on the lack of their phones. She still doesn't fully understand why they couldn't bring them along but she'd only need it for the translation anyway.

"You're full of surprises man," Sam adds as they watch the men disappear behind a nearby stone house. "Now, the plan…"

"Yeah, I don't think it's a good idea to stay in _these_ pairs," Wanda fits her hands in jeans' pockets.

"They saw us before, it's only gonna be more suspicious," Alison agrees.

Sam grabs James' metal arm and pulls him in between the girls, then makes way for Alison to stand in his place. Fixing her stare at him, she shuffles to the instructed position and turns around.

"_You two_ go to the store then and _we _will find the boat."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Alison are strolling down the port for the third time, waiting for the crowd mixed with tourists and sailors to thin out before they can claim one of the boats suitable for their excursion. The creak every step makes against the wooden port indicates it's been here for many decades; however, the hum of the waves and restless pile of talkative humans make it barely recognizable. But Alison's pretty good when it comes to isolating a single source of sound if she has enough focus and energy to do so. To keep her mind off worrying she's doing the exact thing now when Sam finally decided to talk to her.

Looking at her feet as they shuffle between others across the tight boardwalk, Alison ultimately recognizes Sam's voice beyond the muffled noise around them. He finally raises his voice calling for her name and she stops concentrating.

"What?"

"You look like you're everywhere but here," he keeps hands in his pocket as he struggles to manage the slow pace.

"It calms me down."

"Well it works 'cause you don't look upset to me."

"You shoulda seen me yesterday."

She's obviously handling the situation they're in with more ease compared to Wanda but no one needs to deal with things such as _third-party deliberately caused memory loss_ on their own.

"If I learned anything through my years as an Avenger," Sam begins just as fast as he stops walking and leans against the handrail. "It's that you don't need to fight your fights alone. There is always someone ready to listen or help."

"I believe that," she follows his movement and they're both overlooking a small-sized yacht floating next to the port. "But I don't believe Avengers are much needed lately."

"Maybe not," he smirks narrowing his eyes. He may not agree with her but there's still time to prove her wrong. "How did you meet Wanda?"

"Strange introduced us a couple of months back and we've been inseparable ever since."

"Guess you have things in common," he implies at the light manipulation she showcased at the agency earlier.

"As much as I'd like to be open about it like her, I don't believe people are ready yet."

"Or that just might be what they need after everything they've been through."

He can only imagine the things she can do and even if he could, he'd never recommend flaunting them. Especially not at this time.

* * *

Wanda's been waiting at the cash register for a couple of minutes, slowly bumping her water bottle against the tabletop as she looks around for anyone who can serve her. The shop's bad lighting, half-stocked shelves and lack of a living soul makes the place appear like it's been abandoned for a while. However, occasional rummage sound coming from the aisle closes to the entrance reminds her that she's not alone. James finally surfaces from there holding three jumbo chips packs, two big water bottles and a chocolate bar, hurrying to reach the register before everything falls on the floor.

"Think that's gonna be enough for you?"

"This is for everyone," the sarcastic remark flies right by him as leaves the items at the counter and slowly moves away to stretch.

She shakes her head and looks back behind the counter then eyes the bell right by her hand. Although thinking it's impolite, she decides to ring in twice in hope someone comes around.

"Maybe we should just go," he recommends reaching for a crumpled twenty out of his pocket and placing it by the register.

"You are paying in_ dollars_?"

"They can exchange it, c'mon."

Silently agreeing, Wanda grabs half of the things he got and they exit the shop. It's located about a dozen houses and one café away from the port where they can still see people mingle around. What they're waiting for is a signal Sam and Alison can send through the wrist devices to let them know they're ready. And as they patiently wait, sitting at the bench close to the café, Wanda finds herself in a much calmer mood compared to the past 24 hours. She leans back and throws her head backwards, taking a deep breath of fresh Mediterranean air.

"What do you think is waiting on us there?" James breaks the silence.

"Can't you let me relax for a minute?"

"I'm only curious," he takes a sip from the big water bottle.

Looking at him she realizes he's much more talkative since the last time they met. Working with Sam sure did help him let loose a bit and considering everything he's been through; he deserves it more than what he realizes. No one should take his openness for granted.

"We woke up in the middle of a dry meadow surrounded by a forest. Alison's jet next to us. After calming down and getting up in the air we could clearly see a castle-like build at the other side of the island. Just by the beach – it looked abandoned."

"You think it's private?"

"Thought so but Alison did her little research and found nothing."

"Did she use _the Internet_?"

She smirks at the innocently thoughtful question and nods confirming it. James will find out soon enough not everything can be found on the web.

So, uhm, the singer…" James crosses arms over chest trying to look everywhere except at Wanda.

"Yeah?"

"She seems a bit-"

"Uptight?

"I said _a bit_."

"A girl doesn't meet half of the Avengers every day."

"Touché."

Their devices vibrate simultaneously and they instinctively look towards the port where a simple commotion shifts into alarming screams. James stands up as if it's about to help him get a better view just before a fast, bright impulse starts to resonate from the shore, blinding him in the process. Wanda, who witnessed it before, reacts fast covering her eyes with both hands. Her mind rashly travels towards the source and is crashed with different anxious and frightened personas before she finally finds_ her_. And she will know when she can see again.


End file.
